Dirty Little Missions
by Smoking Panda
Summary: Beware: Thievery and smexy shoes. Set in My Kingdom Arc. Enjoy!


Yo there...This is a lil sequel to "My Kingdom for a Cup of Tea." Itachi and Sasuke are still living together, and the brotherly love is apparent.

Beware Thievery and smexy shoes

* * *

There is always a certain amount of skill that is needed to obtain the most necessary items. Now these items in particular were not necessary, per se, but I wanted them and there was nothing there to stop me from obtaining my most essential prize...

I slowly opened the sleek wooden door, bare of any hint of use, perfect in its chestnut gleam, and slowly, carefully, and roguishly slid my fingers over the unmarred door frame. Pulling myself into the entrance, I inspected the contents of the room. A cocoon of flannel flowered sheets greeted my eyes, as well as the masses of languidly scattered articles of clothing residing like islands in the great ocean of carpet. I could hear the soft murmur of the radio from one side of the room, a classical bit involving a cello and then the growling of an angry singer. I stomached the slightly gory oil paintings of tragedy-stricken people dangling from the walls of red. The cloudy smell of turpentine and incense swam around in the air.

Pulling myself into the full essence of the room, I directed myself to the source of my intrusion. While Itachi was locked in a dream-induced stupor, I was determined to retrieve my most anticipated reward. Over the inconsistent whine of the cello, I could make out the patterned wheeze of my brother. I would have to put my talents of artful marauding to the most difficult test.

I slowly stepped over the shapeless bodies of silken shirts and battered jackets to the closet, where my forbidden treasure resided. I caught sight of the carefully placed shoe box and lifted it out of the shadowy tails of jeans and leather pants.

Elation bubbled over my insides like a boiling pot. I could barely believe the simplicity of this matter! I had what I came for! I was ready to face to world with _my_ brand new possessions.

I took a careful glance over my shoulder and inspected the breathing menace to nature on the mattress across the room and rolled my eyes. So attentive...

I took pride in the fact that he was still asleep, and because I was so sure of my success I opened the precious cardboard box. Inside, nestled comfortably among sheets of tissue paper, lay a pair of five-inch heeled shoes, blood red, and looking dangerously delicious to mine eyes.

Drooling over the mere prospect of these shoes and seeing my impeccably short brother pull off the look of a long-legged epitome of height directly influenced me to the infallible idea of stealing these remarkable shoes...Even at his given height, I was still the "little" brother.

I wanted to be the one with the ability to turn heads with one step wearing nothing but a leather trenchcoat and these ruby red slippers.

I lifted the beautiful accessories from their bed of flimsy paper, and handled the gorgeous heels in my hands as if they were as revered as the holy grail...as godly and seraphic as any good pair of shoes can be.

Barely containing myself, I took one untainted heel in my hand and carefully slid it onto my slender foot, adjusting the straps that twisted along my toes and ankles like angry snakes. Placing my other limb into the heavenly shoe, I pulled myself to my new height, a full five inches taller then I was, towering over the world around as if I was the ruler of this foreign realm.

Everything was at least half as big as it looked back on my presence on the carpet, but now I resided among the clouds! I was the God of all that was great and mighty, for I was tall now! A giant among men!

And these shoes were seriously hot.

Suddenly the monstrous yawn of my older sister broke through the wave of courage and swept me away from the extreme joy that had entwined my mind as the heels entwined my ankles.

I speedily turned around, but forgetting the new feature added to my limbs, I stumbled over the rug and flew into a desk, spilling capped tubes of paint and a limitless amount of CDs. The crash, I assume, called my sibling to full attention. I couldn't be sure as I was focused on stumbling down the hall way, swaying like row of wheat in the country away from fate that I rather would not like to imagine because one day it just may be painted and dripping on that wall of anomalies.

"SASUKE! GIVE ME BACK MY SHOES!"

Next week's target: The zebra striped platforms

* * *

I actually have a pair of shoes exactly like those...Ican imagine the Uchiha brothers fighing like dogs trying to get their hand on them.

Myoh my...

- Panda-chan


End file.
